Guy Stuff
by KKBELVIS
Summary: Hutch and a friend try to help Starsky get over his fear of heights. HC Starsky wilderness adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Note to reader:

I try to write about things I enjoy or that interest me. I love the outdoors, so this was

born of that love.

Thank you for your time.

I am trying to post in chapters again. That is a new way for me.

I hope you enjoy the story.

As always, this is a non-profit dream, and I only own 'said' dreams.

I do not own the character's of Starsky and Hutch

GUY STUFF

By: Karen B.

Summary: Hutch tries to help Starsky overcome his fear of heights. H/C Starsky

Thank you so much, CC, for taking this rock and polishing it for me!

"**Courage is being scared to death - and saddling up anyway."**

**John Wayne**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The mid-afternoon shadows prowled across the red craggy rock of Wallowa Gorge. It was hard to imagine that it had taken tens of millions of years for the region to form its wide open valleys, plateaus and steep-walled canyons. The abstract stone cliffs, and rafters were eye grabbing, Starsky had to admit. Whoever knew rocks could hold such color and depth? Glacial erosion, earthquakes, time and weather all played a part in the forming of the weird shapes and wealth of color.

The heavily- pebbled path crunched beneath his boots as Starsky struggled to keep going, climbing higher and higher, this really wasn't his gig. The closest Starsky liked to get to nature and high places was floating in a hammock at the Dobey's annual policemen's barbeque, in the safety and confines of the white picket fence that surrounded the backyard. He knew why Hutch had set up this mountain climbing expedition. Why his partner was pushing him to his limit. Starsky had lost it a few months ago high up on a radio tower. Chasing down Commander Jim, a serial killer. In his madness, the mentally sick man had climbed the radio tower to escape arrest. Starsky was a man of action. He never would let his fear get in the way of his job or his duty. It was his duty to arrest Commander Jim, to see justice donewithin the eyes of the law.

Starsky remembered back to that day. How his thoughts raced. How he scurried up that tower, desperately trying not to look down. How his palms grew slippery with sweat as he clung to the metal rungs. He could almost feel himself falling, vertigo hitting him hard. His stomach grew tight and his mouth was dry from heavy breathing. He recalled how Jim had slipped. How in desperation to save the man, Starsky had for a moment, let go of his fear. He had tried so hard to reach a hand out to the frantically-crazed Commander, not wanting Jim to plunge to his death.

In the end, all Starsky could do was look downward, and watch Jim as he free fell, growing smaller and smaller, until Starsky heard the sickening thud, until he saw the splatter of blood, and the gruesomely twisted flesh. Seeing that iced Starsky where he clung; he couldn't move, afraid of how high he was, afraid of he himself, joining the Commander.

Hutch knew right off his partner was freaked, that he had already begun to panic.

"You okay?" He called to Starsky, trying to keep his own voice smooth and calm, and hoping he was wrong.

"Not good. It's not good," Starsky mumbled, shaking with fear and unable to take his eyes off the body far below.

"Starsky, look at me."

"I can't." Starsky held no interest in making any kind of movement, not even eye contact, as he gripped tighter to the steel bar.

"Starsk." No response.

Hutch studied his partner closely; his knuckles had turned white as he continued to grip tighter to the metal beam, and he teetered slightly.

"Hey, partner." Starsky's gaze was focused on the bloodied body, shock evident on his face.

"Starsky." Still nothing.

Fear snaked up into Hutch's heart. Not fear for himself, but the fear he knew was flowing through his partner. He could feel it as if a bolt of lightning had struck the tower and passed through the metal into his own fingertips. He didn't want to startle Starsky, but was desperate; he needed to get his friend's attention.

Hutch whistled loudly through his teeth. "Hey!" he shouted.

"What?" Starsky broke his gaze,meeting Hutch's eyes.

"Starsk, what's going on?" Hutch asked, a fierce surge of protectiveness overtaking him.

Swallowing hard Starsky said, "He-he fell."

Hutch could see what was going on in his friend's head. "You did what you could, Starsk." Feeling the current of fear flowing between them, Hutch bravely started to maneuver toward his partner. I'm coming to you."

"Gotta be another way down," Starsky muttered.

"Such as?" Hutch tried to lighten.

"Hutch, I feel dizzy." Starsky shivered, his tousled curls blowing in the breeze.

"Starsky, man, calm down." Hutch moved as quickly as he dared, afraid Starsky might just take a tumble before he could get to him.

"Scared." Starsky's voice was breathy and thread thin, but Hutch heard.

"Scared isn't a bad thing, buddy. I'm scared too."

The climbing was dicey, but Hutch made it, smoothly and quickly. "We'll get down easily -- just let me help you, buddy." He reached a hand out toward his immobilized partner. "I'm here now."

That was when Starsky began to panic. "Don't touch me." He jerked away, nearly causing them both to slip and fall.

Hutch caught his balance, holding one hand up in petition. "Easy. Okay? Just take it easy, Starsky."

"Hutch," Starsky cried out, his eyes going wide to what he had just done. "Going to fall. We're going to fall."

"No--we--are--not." Hutch's face went stony. "Just let me help you. We don't have to go fast, Starsk. Let me help you."

"D-down?" Starsky whispered insecurely, trying to gain his own ground and his trust in his partner.

Hutch laughed. "Well, I don't think you want to go up, buddy -- do you?" Hutch lightened his voice and his eyes softened to match. He reached over and gently put a hand to his partner's shoulder.

"Don't think so," Starsky gave an uncomfortable little laugh, allowing the touch.

He felt like such a rookie, having to be led down the metal structure. He didn't like being so clingy, so afraid, but he dealt with it. Slowly, move after slow move…steel pole after steel pole, they quietly made their way down.

Starsky shuddered, back to the here and now. He had nearly blown both their lives that day. If it wasn't for Hutch's quick reaction, calm demeanor, and gripping hold on the metal frame, they would both have joined the gory form far below.

Starsky knew fear was the body's natural reaction, its way of warning you of a possible threat, of a potentially bad thing. It was the body's way of putting you on alert. Your heart begins to beat faster, your every muscle tenses, your breathing speeds up and your mind becomes more aware of things around you. Like now,climbing up this steep incline, Starsky could feel his body's defenses kicking in. He was aware of every rock, every little breeze, and every moving shadow.

Fear is something that does not totally go away. But if left unchecked it could become more of a danger than the actual terror itself.

Starsky recalled back in 'Nam how scared he was the day he had carried a critically injured comrade across a rickety old wooden bridge. A bridge that was way too high and didn't look like it could hold the weight of an ant, let alone two soldiers weighted down with combat gear. With the rat-a-tat-tat of machine gunfire not far behind them, it was his only option. It was a do or die courageous act, but to this day Starsky wasn't sure how he had made it across the overpass. He could only understand, had he not done what he thought he couldn't, he and the fallen soldier would both have died.

He knew Hutch's whole plan today, of going out and climbing a mountain, boiled down to one thing and one thing only. Getting Starsky to understand and control how he reacted to his fear of heights, so the fear didn't seem so big. So he could be more confident and in control the next time they were called to a higher place in the line of duty.

It made sense. Starsky was the kind of man who would saddle up, even if he was afraid. Still, he didn't have to like it.

Starsky swallowed the queasy feeling in his stomach. He was scared, but this was something he knew he had to do. Suddenly the high pitched territorial scream of a soaring hawk echoed off the upheaval of geological archways,drawing him once again from his thoughts. Starsky looked up. The hawk was a symbol of courage, of freedom; he only wished he felt brave right now. Wished he had wings; at the very least, a cape.

"You know, Hutch, I could be kicking back at home. Stretched out on my couch in my boxers, with a cold beer in one hand and a pizza in the other, reading the comics." Starsky tried to ease his own tension.

Hutch rolled his eyes in irritation, watching his partner's back as he trudged up the steep incline. Starsky had already made them get a late start. The guy never was too good at getting up in the morning, now he was going to complain?

"You know, Starsky, if kicking back was a sport, you'd be the world champ," Hutch laughed, trying to ease his friend's nerves.

"We there yet?" Starsky huffed, struggling to keep going, his normal happy-swagger irregular due to his spiked mountain climbing boots packing down the dusty trail beneath them.

"Just a little higher." The trail guide called out, his loud voice booming over the canyon.

"Climb any higher, Durango--" Starsky paused to suck in a breath. "And we'll start seeing cherub-cheeked babies with wings, leaping from cloud to cloud," Starsky huffed in and out, wondering how the older man ahead of him wasn't winded in the slightest.

"Oh come on, Starsky," Hutch scolded.

Durango looked back, noticing Starsky's wild-eyed stare and the clumsy way he made his way over the dusty rock, his breathing labored.

"Everyone knows cherub-cheeked babies don't inhabit these parts," Durango laughed, trying to ease the man's obvious worry.

"Starsk, you with me, there?" Hutch asked,his voice enveloped in softness as he sized up his edgy partner.

"Yes and no," Came the breathless reply.

"This is exhilarating," Hutch announced. "Just take in a deep breath, pal."

"I would -- if I could -- could -- catch it," Starsky panted like a shaggy dog in the hot summer sun.

"Wish I could put that fresh air smell in a jar." Hutch took in another deep breath.

"I'd like to put you in that jar," Starsky muttered under his.

"What's that, buddy?"

"I said -- what else would you like to put in that jar?"

Hutch fell silent, looking out over the canyon and contemplating that very question.

"Starsky, don't worry so much," Durango said. "This is easier than falling off a log. You know, a few years back there was a Cub Scout troop of twelve-year-olds hiking up here."

"Twelve?" Starsky questioned.

_If a bunch of kids could do this so could he. _

"You know, one of those boys was separated from the group for hours, even was chased by a coyote."

"Coyote?" Starsky questioned worriedly.

"That old coyote was so close he was nipping at the boy's keister, trying to nab hold of him and drag him off. That boy ran hard, dodging left and right to avoid the animal'scarnivorous gnashing teeth." Durango glanced at Starsky, seeing the worry on his face. "Don't you worry none, the kid was smart, got a bright idea, and he free climbed using only his bare hands, down the side of this very cliff to safety. Today we'll be using rope. We got it made." Durango smiled, trying to ease the panicked looking man with a bit of humor.

"That-that's some story," Starsky stuttered, watching every shadow that moved.

"Thanks," Durango shot Hutch an evil smile. "I just made it up," he confessed, snickering.

"Terrific," Starsky muttered.

"Try to relax,Starsky, it'll be fine," Hutch offered, engaging Durango with a return smile.

Starsky figured the ribbing was good-hearted, intended to ease his fear, but it didn't sit well with him. He decided to change his thoughts, began to wonder about their trail guide. How did Durango, who was probably in his early 50's, take the upward trail without fighting for breath and walking with such light steps. Starsky figured if the mountain man did fall over the edge, he probably would just dance on air.

Durango was a tall rugged-looking man, with broad shoulders and long palomino-colored hair that splayed in waves across the oil-tanned deerskin jacket he wore. He looked like one half of the Lewis and Clark team. Glancing at his partner, Starsky figured Hutch, who was wearing a similar deerskin jacket, was the other half of that team.

Durango was in excellent physical shape, however, Starsky had to give him that, maybe even in better shape than he and Hutch were. When Starsky had shaken their guide's hand earlier on, he noted how powerful a grip Durango had. The man probably could deliver a punch like the chopping performance of an axe that could one-handedly cut you in two.

Durango was a man after Hutch's own heart, Starsky was sure of it. The passionate about-the-outdoors type. Someone who really liked to get down in the dirt. A man who needed to see what was beyond the sun or over the next mountain peak. Durango was the type of guy who purposely went searching for that treacherous pass ahead or that road not plowed. He seemed the kind who would go hunting for his every meal, climbing every mountain peak and anthill he could find. Hutch would admire that ambition. Didn't those two know meat came packaged in grocery stores? Didn't they know mountain climbing was for the goats and for those people who wanted to see their names boldly scrawled in black and white within the pages of the Guinness Book ofWorld Records?

Starsky silently wished he could thumb his way from the end of this storybook forward, then he'd be back in his warm bed sleeping soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two (Guy Stuff) Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own the guys or their stuff..just like to dream!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"It's beautiful." Hutch swept a hand out over the scenic landscape.

The happy sing-song voice of his partner brought Starsky from his thoughts, and he looked up.

Small patches of pillowed white clouds slowly drifted along like tiny islands in an open sea. Their shadows swept over the arches and rafters of intricately shaped rock that made up a complex series of steep slopes and outcrops.

Durango and Hutch stopped to peer out over the semi-circled ridge in admiration. Starsky stopped, only hoping to give his breath a chance to catch up to him. He figured he'd left it about a quarter mile back,along with his stomach.

"This is it," Durango announced, dropping his shouldered gear to the ground at his feet. "We'll rappel to the valley from here. I'll be leading off. Then you, Starsky, then Hutch."

Looking down, Starsky's stomach reappeared, feeling cold and hollow, like a fireplace that hadn't been used in decades.

"What do you think, buddy?" Hutch asked Starsky with unbelievable bravado in his voice, quite confident of their guide's abilities in making this expedition a safe and fun one.

"I think it's about the stupidest thing I've ever let you talk me into."

Starsky knew he didn't have to do this. But somewhere deep down he also knew it to be one of those things you had to do, a necessary evil.

"Nah, not stupid." Durango cut in. He squatted and began unpacking their equipment of harnesses, gloves, cable rope, hitches, and other rappelling devices. "It's all about adventure."

"Adventure? You mean like hunting for a mouse in the cave of a man-eating lion?" Starsky took a step backward, playing for time.

"Starsk, we talked about this. You have to differentiate between what's stupid and what's going to help you overcome this fear of yours. You don't want to be caught off guard again, huh?" Hutch didn't wait for his friend to answer. "Look, Starsky, if you don't face this now it will just carry over into the next high rise chase we encounter. You don't want to be stuck up a radio tower again for two hours,do you?" Hutch asked, a small smile appearing.

"Maybe that happened because I'm left- handed." Starsky reasoned, continuing to perfect the art of the stall. "Or maybe -- maybe my partner is just weird." He gave a sidelong look at Hutch.

"My partner tends to dramatize everything," Hutch explained when Durango glanced their way,his booming laughter bouncing off the canyon walls.

"This isn't Everest or the Matterhorn." Durango tried to ease the curly-haired man's worry. "It's just a moderate cliff, probably not much higher than that radio tower you two were talking about." Durango went back to organizing the equipment as he spoke. "You know you're lucky, Starsky."

"How you figure?" Starsky asked.

"You got me and Hutch here to help you. We've both done this before, together. On my first wall I had no one to help me. I hadn't the foggiest notion what I needed except my own determination and boneheaded courage." Durango spoke with passionate candor, noticing the fear breaking out in beads of sweat on Starsky's forehead. "Still, my knees were knocking and my hands were sweaty," he admitted. "But I hung in there, and I learned the tools of my trade."

Starsky took a step forward and peeked over the edge, then looked at Hutch. "Next,you'll want me to spin plates over my head for some crazy high wire act, right?"

"I have your best intentions at heart, Starsk."

"Your best intentions could get us both screwed into the ground."

"Don't worry,buddy. I'll be following you over."

"Hanging on to our friendship so to speak, huh, Hutch?"

"Real poetic, Starsky."

Durango and Hutch chuckled, as they suited up their harnesss.

Starsky's fear took him by storm, yet he was determined to follow through. He wasn't one to start something and not finish it. So he was afraid of heights. At least he could change a light bulb using a step ladder without being hit by vertigo. But put him on a plane, a shoddy rooftop, a metal skeletal radio tower, or mountain peak, and he'd break out in cold sweats and start shaking.

Everything seemed to blend together into one big brown blob back out over the bluff. The overhang made Starsky feel skittish; at least he was brave enough to admit it. Starsky knew everyone had a fear of something. He wasn't sure where his fear of heights had come from, but he did decide on thing: Hutch was right. Facing his fear head on was better than his other option,the departmental shrink. He couldn't risk freezing up again, like he did on that tower a few months back.

What if next time Hutch needed him and he couldn't get to him because he was rooted in fear? In their line of work he needed to overcome his fear, as it would and did interfere with his ability on the job. In Bay City there were no shortages of high places one might find himself when chasing down a felon.

The limiting and debilitating way Starsky choked was completely out of character and was Hutch's main reason for this rock climbing expedition.

At first Hutch pitching the idea of wall climbing to do just that didn't go so well. Talking Starsky into facing his fear was like pouring gasoline on a fire, but Hutch had managed to pull it off. Starsky was grateful for one thing. He and Hutch were a solid team, and whether partnered on the street or elevated above sea level, they could read each other well enough to stay on the same page.

"Okay, Starsky, let's get you suited up." Durango said. Coming over to stand by Starsky, he began to fit him into his harness and go over basic technique and instructions once more. "This here rope is your shared bond with your climbing partners."

Starsky watched and listened intently, comparing the rope's safety to that of his gun. Yet the rope didn't ease his fear. He felt strangely cold, and his heart was beating harshly against his chest. When asked if he understood about the rope, Starsky's throat was too dry to speak, and he only nodded.

"It'll take some getting used to," Durango said, looking up into the nervous face. "But you'll be okay. I guarantee when you leave here today you'll feel proud. You'll have tested yourself -- challenged your bravery."

"Yeah, buddy," Hutch butted in with enthusiasm trying to calm his friend's jangled nerves. "It will leave you -- leave you--".

"Breathless," Starsky panted uneasily.

Durango caught the nervous glance. "We're only one mile above the valley floor. Let me just get you tied off." Durango moved back toward his pack.

"Looks like a million," Starsky mumbled under his breath, taking a few more steps closer toward the edge, trying to force determination to make an appearance and boot fear out of his mind.

"Don't worry, Starsky. Durango here, he knows his stuff," Hutch soothed.

"What stuff?"

"Guy stuff," Hutch explained. "You don't like guy stuff, Starsk?" Hutch could see he wasn't doing to well in easing his friend's obvious doubts.

"Guy stuff is terrific. It's the fear stuff I don't like."

"It'll be fun, show off your maverick side."

"My what side?"

"You know, Starsky, to be one of a kind. How many people do you know do this everyday? Like Durango says. Keeps the spark of adventure alive."

"I'd rather be bitten by a rabid dog and have to get a tetanus shot," Starsky mumbled, stepping closer and peering at the straight vertical drop to his left, then back at Hutch.

"Rabies shot," Hutch corrected. "All that coming from a guy who isn't afraid to run into a dark abandoned building at night? Who can shake off a cue stick cracked across his shoulders like it was water rolling off a duck's back?"

"Just how many times have you done this?" Starsky's glance cut away to Durango.

"You know what they say." Durango looked over his shoulder at the two men behind him. "A good reputation is a hard thing to shake. About as many times as you've shot off your gun," he surmised going back to setting up the rigging.

"See there, Starsky, he's a real pro."

"I feel so much better now," Starsky whispered, feeling as though his body had turned into a block of ice.

"Hey, easy, Starsk. Remember we talked about this. The only way to get rid of your fear of heights is to face it." Hutch looked over his shoulder. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Starsky asked, not willing to meet Hutch's inquiring gaze.

Hutch's eyebrows drew together. Maybe he shouldn't be forcing this on his partner. Mabye he should make up an excuse to Durango and head back down the moutain.

"Starsky--"

"Hutch, it's okay. Let's get this high wire act on the road," he said, giving Hutch an uncomfortable smile. "I just have one question."

"What's that, partner?"

"What if--"

Suddenly the earth started shaking, and the ground beneath their feet fissured, sending jagged pieces of stone down the mountain slope.

"Back away from the edge," Durango yelled.

"Starsky!"

Panic drove Hutch toward his friend. He reached out a hand to pull Starsky away from the rim, but it was too late. A typhoon brewed in his gut as he watched his partner fight for control of his balance, just before he cried out.

"H-u-u-t-c-h!" Starsky yelled as he disappeared over the ledge.

For a second silence lingered and Hutch stood frozen in shock, until he finally realized what had just happened.

"Starsky!"

The sobering realization his partner's fear had come true, hit Hutch hard. He half stumbled over the moving ground, toward where he'd seen Starsky go over the ledge, but Durango grabbed hold of him and held him back.

"Wait! Hutch! Wait! You can't help him right now. The ground's too unstable," Durango quickly concluded, holding tighter to the struggling man and pulling him back from the ledge as the earth still rocked beneath their feet.

"Let me go! I have to get to him!" Hutch screamed above the loud rumbling blasts of huge chunks of rock hitting the ground, sounding like bombs.

The strong tremors sent both men falling hard to their hands and knees, Scraping them bloody against the rough terrain as the quake rocked their world. Durango held strong, trying to brace the struggling blond against the seismic activity. The quaking continued cracking and fracturing the ground, shaving off segments of the summit.

All the while, Hutch was unable to take his eyes off the spot he'd last seen Starsky. He'd never felt so helpless in all his life.


	3. Chapter 3

GUY STUFF

CHAPTER THREE

NOTE: Written for the love of dreaming and creating. Not intended to infringe on any rights of Starsky and Hutch. Thank you for your support and sticking with me on this.

Sunshine, Karen

Starsky tried to hold his balance. He clawed at Hutch's outstretched hand like an animal. His fingertips just barely made contact with Hutch's when he lost his stability and plummeted over the side of the cliff. He was cognizant enough to know there was nothing around him. The wind shrieked past his ears. Large pieces of rock broke away from the rim, hitting him square in a thousand different places, as he whizzed past weather-carved shapes and earthy colors.

For one long moment he felt like he was not even in his body, as if this was some sort of bad dream. But he was sickly clear- headed enough to know the severity of what was happening to him here and now, and all Starsky could do was wait to hit the ground.

I'm dead, was all he could think, as he bounced against the side of the cliff, twice that he was aware of. His sheer will to overcome his fear of heights had been shadowed by this almost dream- like event that seemed to take place in slow motion.

Starsky knew when he'd hit the dirt, but in his blurred consciousness didn't even register the pain. His body jerked and twitched as the ground rolled beneath him.

Rock continued to whip past him, and the numbness suddenly wore off. He moaned. Tried to call out to Hutch but couldn't make his vocals work. He felt blood fill his nostrils and he gagged, then everything went involuntarily black.

Finally the tremors subsided. Desperate to get to his partner, Hutch violently pushed Durango off him, and without a word, sprinted toward the edge of the canyon.

"Hutch!" Durango yelled and fast as lightning, grabbed Hutch by the arm wincing when he saw the glassy-eyed fear in the faded blue eyes. "Go slowly," came a quieter voice. "You could bring down this whole damn shelf," Durango warned, trying to calm Hutch while keeping his own terror in check, afraid of the horror he knew awaited he and Hutch when they looked to the valley floor. "Hutch," Durango said grimly. "He wasn't tied off." His intention was to prepare Hutch for the unavoidable.

For a moment Hutch's heart stopped cold and he held Durango's eye, both looking at the other in disbelief.

Something ugly and thick wedged in Hutch's throat. He would have thrown up right there but forced himself to hope with all his soul that what he had seen wasn't true, but he knew better.

"I know." Hutch's tone reflected his pain.

He drew in a ragged breath, fearing the worst and knowing there was nothing he could do to prepare himself for what he was about to see. Hutch shouldered his backpack and slowly moved toward the canyon's lip and cautiously peered over. What he saw nearly dipped him to his knees and made the hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"Starsk," Hutch whispered, his heart beating wildly. The impossible had happened.

For an instant the only thing that mattered was his partner hadn't made it all the way to the rocky valley floor, yet another one hundred feet below. He wasn't lying in a puddle of blood,and twisted flesh. Starsky lay silent and still, about thirty feet below,dropped onto a lip of granite stone growing out from the canyon wall. He was dangerously close to the foot of the plateau, his right arm hanging over the edge and dangling loosely.

"My God" Durango's voice echoed, as he stepped behind Hutch, being careful not to move tooclose and add his weight to the already crumbling brim. He was shaken by what he saw; it was completely unexpected. "Is he--?"

"I don't know. H-he's not moving." Hutch shuddered, unable to tell if his partner wasalive or dead from the vantage point he had on the ledge. "But if he is and he regains conscious -- geezus! I have to go get him."

"Hutch, it's too dangerous." Durango's words spilled out quickly. "We have to wait for help. If another quake or aftershock comes, we all could end up dead."

"He already could be --" Hutch stopped not wanting to think the worst. "He could be badly hurt. I can't leave him there like that!" Hutch yelled looking over his shoulder at Durango. "If he comes to he's going to be out of it, scared. One wrong move -- or if an aftershock brings another avalanche of rocks--" Hutch sucked in a deep breath. "He'll fall and--" Hutch couldn't say the words, still unable to believe there was a chance to save his partner.

Durango seemed to understand. With little option he said, "Look, I'll go for help. You get to him, get him away from the edge, that's it. Then stay put until I get back with assistance." Durango's eyes lit up like an electrical storm. "Hutch, don't try to get him up here on your own," he sternly warned. "It's too difficult, and you don't know--" Durango stopped abruptly. " I'll be back with help. Then we'll get you both up safe."

Hutch gave an agreeing nod, turning toward the cliff. "Hurry."

Durango didn't waste anymore time, as he dashed off.

Jangling his climbing belt, Hutch got his cable and tied it off around what he hoped was a sturdy boulder. He hooked the other end to his belt. Making sure his backpack was secure, he looked down at his friend.

"Slow and easy, Hutchinson," he said, bracing his right foot in a crack and lowering himself using the tips of his fingers to the wall.

Carefully, Hutch climbed downward toward the plateau, just above where his partner lay on the very brink of disaster. By means of his spiked climbing boots against the wall for balance, he thought about each move before he made it. He placed a nut and carabiner into the wall and roping himself to it, so if he fell it would stop him from making it to the bottom of the canyon. It was slow going. Hutch just wanted to get to his friend as fast as possible, but he had to be clear headed. If he fell,what good would that do Starsky?

The going was difficult. Hutch had to swing out to his right across the face of the rock to avoid a large formation that poked out of the wall blocking his path. Reaching as far as he could, he quickly found a handhold. Wiggling the tips of his boots into crack after crack,he continued his descent. Inching his way closer to his friend. Starsky was still eight feet below. Looking down he studied his partner's face, hoping to see any sign of life. But from this height and the glare of the sun, it was impossible.

"Starsky, I'm coming!" he called out, not certain his friend could hear him.

By the time he lowered himself to the sandy plateau, Hutch was beat. Quickly pushing past the thought Starsky might already be dead, Hutch had to work quickly. At any given moment an aftershock could send his partner off the ledge and to the valley floor far below.

Hutch's heart beat wildly once again, threatening to jump into his throat. He quickly dropped his pack from his shoulders and rifled inside. Finding a pair of gloves,he put them on knowing they'd provide a better grip on the cable. The shelf was long, but narrow. Small bits of rock and dust still crumbled,eroding the very ledge his partner laid upon. He couldn't chance rushing to Starsky's side. The extra weight could make the whole thing fall away,taking both of them with it.

Hutch decided to drop down onto his belly, digging his gloved fingers into the ground and cautiously pulling himself toward Starsky. He had to get a good hold of the cable that was still attached to his partner's climbing belt. As he slid closer he got a better look at Starsky's condition. He looked ghostly pale, and it looked like a jagged rock had opened a gash on the side of his cheek. His nostrils flared with each breath, delivering a steady stream of blood that ran over his lips, down his neck, and soakedinto his shirt. He'd also lost his right climbing boot. Hutch bowed his head;his partner was at least alive. Looking back up,his sights came to Starsky's red sock, Hutch smiled,seeing a hole in it, his friend's big toe sticking out. Suddenly Hutch heard Starsky moan and watched the faint stirrings of that same red-socked foot begin to twitch.

"Starsky!" Hutch blurted, his voice fierce as dragon's breath.

He never felt more anxious, more helpless in all his life. He was still a few inches away, watching his partner slowly come to, knowing one false move was all it would take for him to roll off the shelf and finish his fall.

"Starsky," Hutch tried to soften the beast inside. "If you can hear me,don't move." Hutch evenly called out his directions, but didn't receive a response. "I need your help here, buddy. I don't want you to move."

Starsky twisted painfully. He was trapped in a bubble of panic. He heard Hutch calling to him but the words didn't make sense and became little more than background noise, as he still felt his body falling.

"Ahh," he groaned, getting some air into his lungs as he tried to open his eyes, but the action only moved him closer toward the ledge.

"Starsky, you've got to stay still." Hutch was frantic, but kept a quiet calm about him. "I need you to --"

Suddenly a small tremor dislodged more stone and rock, bringing down raining debris. The violent convulsion of the earth eating away at the ground under his partner threatened to drag him to certain death.

A bolt of urgency shot through Hutch; there was no more time for 'careful as we go' attitudes.

"Starsky!" He shrieked, just as his partner rolled off the lip of the plateau.

Hutch lunged for the cable, grabbing it just in time. He stood, skidding across the dusty ground, on the solesof his climbing boots. He ignored the hair that bristled on the back of his neck, as the rushing mass of his partner nearly dragged him over the edge. He ignored the tearing of his own muscles, the pain like the driving force of a dagger being thrust deeply into the flesh of his left shoulder.

"Errrr!" he ground out loudly, almost letting go ofthe rope as it slid through his grasp.

Hutch quickly planted his feet firmer, tugging and straining to hold on to his partner's full weight.Every muclse in Hutch's shoulders and arms strained as he desperately held on. Starsky wasn't far from him dangling maybe four or five feet over the ledge, but Hutch's brain screamed in its urgency.

_You can't do this. You can't pull 175-pounds of bulk up all by yourself._

As the heavy burden yanked Hutch closer toward the edge, he clamped his eyes shut. No matter what,he wouldn't let go! If Starsky went,so would he. An unseen force he couldn't give a name to seemed to energize him. He sat his behind to the dirt , opened his eyes, and hand over hand, slowly raised his friend closer to him

"Starsky! Hutch gritted between clenched teeth. "We-we can do this!"

He kept pulling hand over hand, then came up to his feet as he gained more control of his burden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For several seconds Starsky didn't move, letting his fogged mind clear. A searing pain shot through his side, and there was a slow throbbing inside his head that thumped in time with each heartbeat. But what was this floating feeling he had?

Starsky heard someone yell his name. Jerking awake everything was watery and glassy looking, and he felt dazed and confused. Turning his head he looked downward, his heart rate increasing and his breathing becoming rapid.

Slowly looking up, he could see an unclear face above him.

Still unaware, Starsky shifted, trying to respond to the voice. The movement brought a sharp pain that ran down his left arm, and his fingers dug into nothing but air.

A chilling awareness struck Hutch, watching his partner struggle.

"Starsky! Starsky!" Hutch yelled,getting no response. "Damn it."

Suddenly Starsky regained complete consciousness Seeing nothing but blue sky, he blinked several times, then began thrashing about, searching for the voice he knew he heard.

The fast motion caused Hutch to lose his concentration,his foot slipping through the dirt toward the ledge.

"Starsky!" He yelled, quickly regaining a foothold. "It's going to be all right. Don't panic." Hutch snagged at the cable,digging his heels deeper into the dusty ground.

Starsky twisted and turned violently,unaware of where he was. Up was down. Left was right. "What happened?" he mumbled incoherently.

"Starsky! You're going to kill us both!" Hutch's voice rose in high pitched terror. "Stop! Stop, partner!"

Somehow Hutch's panicked state got through the buzzing in Starsky's pounding head, and he stopped thrashing. He noted his shoulders and back ached, and how bad it hurt just to breathe.

"Hutch?" His eyes rolled, showing their whites as blackness fell around him, and something bone deep stole his strength. "Hutch," he called again hanging limp and helpless.

"Stay with me. Look up here, buddy."

It took a few moments of fighting his heavy eyelids, but Starsky kept himself from blacking out, raising his gaze toward his partner.

"Hutch," Starsky whimpered, seeing the blurry image above him.

Trying to gauge where he was, Starsky turned his head slightly to the left and looked down again, this time seeing the valley of dry grass, jagged stones and dusty dirt below. Searching to his right was the abstract jagged rock of the cliff he'd been climbing, and he knew what had happened. The prospect of falling scared him and made him feel sick.

In fear, he reflexively tried to lash out with both hands to grab at the face of the rock, but he was too far away, and only his right arm seemed to respond to his brain's demand. His left arm suddenly felt consumed with fiery pain, bringing an agonizing cry to his lips.

"Oh, man." He swallowed.

"Starsk, I don't want you to look down. Just don't look down, partner. Look up here. Right here! Look up!" Hutch's tone was full of calm assertiveness.

"Hutch." With nothing more than air all around him, his whole body tingled with fear and pain.

Starsky frowned deeply, looking back up, now fully coherent, but not quiet remembering what exactly had brought him to his current position. He felt weightless. Only the pull of the line kept him from certain death. Starsky couldn't get to the wall, and he knew he didn't have the strength to pull himself closer, even if he could. It was all up to Hutch. There was no way he could climb.

"Starsky, I don't want you to move. You understand me, partner? Do…not…move!" Hutch enunciated each word, his voice holding a command that Starsky couldn't ignore. "I'm going to pull you up. It's not that far. Just hang tight, buddy."

"I'm good at that," Starsky managed a light chuckle. "Most of the time," he added nervously.

"Trust me, okay. I'll have you up here real soon."

Starsky gave a solemn nod, as pain shot through his body. Sniffing in, he could smell the blood that gathered in his nostrils.

Suddenly another after shock hit like ocean waves, sending dust and rock raining down around him, the debris hitting him in the face. There was nowhere to go. All he could do was hang there and bring his good arm up for protection. He winced, closing his eyes, the action only making him feel more woozy and ill.

He could hear Hutch shouting commands high above him, but he couldn't make sense of them. He felt the give of the cable as he dropped a few inches, his body swaying back and forth like a pendulum, sending his heart into a fast paced pounding. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew Hutch was losing his grip. Gravity working against them, it would bring them both to their death. He heard Hutch cursing himself, then suddenly the aftershock stopped as quick as it started.

"Hutch." Starsky drew in a deep breath. "Let go!"

"No chance!" came the willful reply.

Starsky looked up. He couldn't see Hutch anymore, and that unnerved him. "You'll fall too," he yelled as loud as he could. "Let go!"

"You fall. I fall." There was no other option in Hutch's mind. Suddenly, Starsky could see the top of a blond head. "Take it easy, will you?" Hutch said in annoyed firmness. "Focus, Starsky."

There was a pause as Starsky felt himself raised upward slowly. He could hear Hutch grunting and making other meaningless sounds. Starsky looked down again, knowing he shouldn't have the moment he did. The height intimidated him and he groaned in fear at the life threatening circumstance he and his partner now faced. He knew if he fell Hutch would follow, and that thought made him sick. He also knew there was nothing he could do, and his body began to tremble against his will.

"How you doing, buddy?" Hutch's calm voice broke through his fear.

"I'm dizzy." Starsky didn't think he'd said the words aloud.

"Almost there."

Hand over hand, using nothing but brute strength and strong will, Hutch worked to get Starsky to the ledge. With each pull he could hear his partner groaning. Hutch could feel the pain he was causing Starsky, coursing through the cable like an electrical current. Ignoring his own pain, Hutch hung on tighter to the only thing that connected him to his partner. Even with gloves on, his hands burned with each tug of the rope.

As Starsky drew nearer, Hutch searched his face. He watched closely, listening to the wounded man's harsh breathing, noting how Starsky's left arm dangled uselessly. He noted the bleeding nose, the scraped flesh around his forehead and cheeks. It looked like a cheese grater had had its way with his partner.

Both men were quiet now. Only a few more pulls and Starsky would at least be on the security of the ledge. How Hutch was going to get him off this cliff was another story all together. Right now he was worried about all the tugging and yanking he was doing. What if Starsky had neck or spine injuries? Yet, he had no choice in the matter. He couldn't leave him dangling airborne like that.

With each tug, Starsky could feel the blood that had gathered in his nostrils dripping down the back of his throat. He tried to keep his head elevated, but his neck muscles were weak and his head just kept falling back. He couldn't move his left arm at all. He was hot all over, his heartbeat rapid, and his body shook involuntarily. Everything started to sound muted, rock and sky sickly blurring together.

"You'll be alright, buddy. I got you now."

Starsky heard Hutch's voice. He tried to say something, but his stomach suddenly convulsed and his body went rigid. Starsky had enough sense to turn his head just before he gagged and vomited. Darkness fell around him, but he was aware enough to feel hands fighting to grab at his waistband, pulling him up and dragging him a short distance over rough ground, before lowering him gently to solid sun-warmed granite.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to Guy Stuff -- Chapter four. Thank you for following along. Sunshine, Karen

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Starsky's eyes opened to see Hutch looming over him, his hair and face looking as if he'd just stepped out of a shower.

"We -- we -- did -- it," Hutch gulped for air, struggling to take off his deerskin jacket and covering Starsky with it.

"You did it," Starsky shivered hard.

"How you doing, buddy?"

"It ain't so bad."

"Hurting much?"

"Not much," Starsky said in a short clipped response, trying hard to maintain composure.

Hutch noted how his friend's lower lip trembled. It was obvious, Starsky was in acute pain.

Hutch's jaw clenched;his partner's injuries could rapidly send him into shock. "You're a lousy liar."

"Do--don't tell that to my Mo--Mother," Starsky gasped.

"It'll be our little secret, pal." Hutch tried to laugh, but it only came out as a breathy snort. It scared him that Starsky's fate was unmistakably and directly in his hands. One slip of that cable could have -- Hutch shook his head not wanting to think of it.

"Let's get you comfortable, buddy."

Hutch gently propped his partner up against the cliff wall and stared,quickly assessing the damage. Starsky's eyes were open but unfocused. He had several good-sized bumps on his forehead, his left arm hung limp at his side, his nose looked broken, and a nice gash ran the length of his left cheek. Starsky dropped his head back to rest against the rock.

"Starsky, lean forward a little. Leaning back is going to make more blood go down your throat and you'll be sick again."

Hutch helped Starsky ease forward. "Here." He pulled a bandanna from his pocket.

"What?"

"Your nose is bleeding," Hutch informed, placing the bandanna in Starsky's good hand. He raised it up to his nose and pressed it there to mop up the oozing blood. "Keep the pressure on that for a few minutes, buddy. It'll slow the bleeding."

"Feels broken." Starsky's voice was muffled.

"Pretty sure it is."

Hutch surveyed the area. First things first. He had to prevent any further problems or injuries. Should another shockwave come before help arrived, the entire shelf they sat on could give out.

"Hutch, what's my nose look like?" Starsky's voice was nasally, and he bit back the spike of pain that spread through his body.

"Don't worry, Starsk. On your next date you can just fit a sock over it." Hutch grinned weakly, pulling his backpack to him. Hutch was certain a broken nose was the least of their worries. Starsky had survived a horrific fall, but Hutch was certain there were more injuries he needed to tend, but first he had to keep them from falling further from where they now had established residence.

Keeping calm even though fear struck through him, Hutch unzipped the pack and retrieved a wooden handled hammer and pitons. Going straight to work, he drove the spikes into the wall behind him and Starsky.

Starsky twisted to see what Hutch was doing, the action causing him to whimper.

"Take it easy, Starsky," Hutch uttered, in distraction as he busily kept working.

"Wha' you doing?" Starsky asked lethargically. No answer. "Hutch?"

"Anchoring us to this damn rock."

"Will this damn rock hold us both?" Starsky asked in a jittery voice.

Those words finally got Hutch to pay attention. He shot a troubled glance at his friend, lifting an eyebrow.

"Dame well will if I have anything to say about it, buddy." Hutch's words were slow and measured.

"Thank you, Captain Optimistic," Starsky exhaled.

He could see right through Hutch's uncertainty. The nosebleed seemed to stop, and Starsky dropped his hand, taking in a small breath staring at the bloodied cloth in his lap to keep from looking over the edge.

"Durango?" Starsky forced a whisper, afraid of what the answer to that question might be.

Finishing securing them both to the wall, Hutch gently brushed some grit off his partner's brow and away from his nasal passages. "He'll be back. Went for help. No way you will be able to rappel down, Starsk. It will be faster and easier to pull you back up, but we need help to do that," Hutch explained.

Starsky reached out with his right hand gripping at his friend's deerskin jacket. "Hutch, staying here isn't such a good idea. I think you should leave me. Go see where that help is."

"I appreciate the offer, pal. But I'm too beat from hauling your ass up. I can't make that climb."

"Can't?" Starsky frowned sternly.

"Won't." Hutch's taunt body language spoke volumes. "'Fraid you're stuck with me, Starsk."

"Hutch," Starsky could barely talk. "I'll be fine. I think you should go."

"You're not fine, and stop thinking."

Starsky took a breath ready to argue further, but before the words could come, Hutch held up an index finger, frowning deeply.

"Okay." Starsky's emotions waned. He was worried for Hutch, but really was afraid and didn't want to be left alone. "I'm not thinking."

"Good. C'mon buddy, lets get you fixed up a bit more here."

Hutch pulled a first aid kit from his backpack and found some heavy white gauze. Pouring some water from a small canteen onto it, he carefully cleaned the most noticeable injury, the area around Starsky's nostrils. With the blood around his nose cleaned up, Hutch started checking his friend's head, moving curls out the way.

Starsky's stomach churned, feeling chilled all over, and fighting back the rising panic inside him.

_Too high. He was too high._

"If I baked pizzas for a living, wouldn't be in this mess," Starsky tried to joke to forget his pain.

"I hate to tell you this, pal, but if you baked pizzas for a living you'd be in a worse mess," Hutch gave a small snort of laughter,still searching for injury.

"Trying to say I'm not a good cook? I'll tell you, something Hutchin --"

Starsky suddenly hissed in pain when Hutch found a nasty gash, under the cover of thick curls that were now soaked in blood. "Ow." Starsky pulled slightly away.

Hutch stopped his probing briefly. "Easy." His hand shook as he started probing again, parting the hair to see the wound. "You got a little hole in your head here," Hutch cracked. "Just take it easy."

"I can't. Feel sick and c-cold," Starsky uttered in shuddering weakness.

"Yes you can," Hutch said softly. "I'll take care of that for you, buddy, in just a second. Right now, I want to get this bleeding stopped."

_Not good. _Hutch thought, snatching some more gauze from the pack and placing it against the wound using a lot of pressure.

"You know we're lucky, Starsk," he said, trying to push aside his own fear.

"Don't feel very lucky right now," Starsky said, sucking in a breath. "Ahh."

"Sorry, pal. Gotta press on this for a few minutes."

They sat quietly on the remote out-of-reach ledge, surrounded by the sculptured gallery of impossibly twisted red rock. Hutch's sharp eye knew the potential danger, but he was determinedto keep it low-key. Still his instincts made him uneasy. This was no ordinary fall. They were caught on an outcrop of rock, the threat of another earthquake thundering under their butts could roll them like a couple of dice cubes right off the ledge, to their deaths.

Hutch closely attended to Starsky the best he could, but he knew there could be internal injuries that only a trained physician could diagnose. He wondered how fast the older Durango could be in his sprint down the mountain to the ranger station for help? Briefly he wondered if it was he who should have gone instead, knowing he would be faster on his feet. But in his mind, Hutch knew, he needed to be with his partner, to keep him calm and in control.

Satisfied he'd gotten the bleeding head wound under control, Hutch turned to rummage in the backpack by his side, producing a small blanket that only served to cover Starsky's upper torso.

"There you go. How's that make you feel?"

"Nauseous," Starsky said shivering, unable to stop thinking about how high they were.

Hutch brought a hand up to rub at the back of Starsky's neck. He too felt nauseous and shaken, thinking of how he could have easily lost his best friend. "You going to be sick again?"

Still shivering, Starsky shook his head, no.

Hutch didn't like how pale and cold his partner appeared to be. Starsky was in obvious pain, as he squirmed to get warm under the small blanket. Hutch didn't know how long it'd take for Durango to get back with help. The sun was already starting its descent, the rock they sat on would soon begin to steal the warmth from their flesh. He didn't think Starsky could make it through the cold night. He already had the chills. They were at a huge risk, but Hutch would keep that information to himself.

Starsky noted Hutch's unyielding stare and intense worry in his eyes. "We're okay, now." Starsky's teeth chattered as he spoke. "We're okay," he repeated, trying to sound confident, not liking the way Hutch stared at him, self disgust shining in his partner's sky-colored eyes.

"Yeah, buddy. We're okay now. Help's coming," Hutch said, still insisting on keeping his real thoughts to himself.

"Tell me." Starsky licked his dry lips. "What- you- want- me- to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything, partner. Just move as little as possible. Deal?"

"And if I do--no more rock climbing, deal?"

Hutch gave a thin smile. "Such a deal," he said, glancing away from his partner.

This was all his fault.

"Just hold on, Starsk. We gotta wait it out here for help to get us the rest of the way up."

"I screwed up, huh? What'd I do wrong?" Stasky shivered, looking at the nearby ledge he nearly rolled off, suddenly needing to know how they came to be in this tight spot.

"Nothing."

"Then what-what happened?" Starsky's teeth chattered.

"Earthquake."

"Earthquake?" Starsky's voice was high-pitched, and he sat forward, the sudden movement dragging a mournful cry from him.

Hutch reached out abruptly. With gentle force he pushed Starsky back against the wall. "Starsk," he winced, biting on his lower lip. "Just take it easy, ouch."

"What--" Starsky gasped, nimbly plopping back to lie still against the rock. "Wh-what'd you do?"

"What are you talking about?" Hutch asked,sucking in a breath while trying to extinguish the pain he felt. "Listen to me," Hutch said wanting to distract his friend from the obvious.

Starsky's eyes narrowed. "I am listening. You hurt yourself, saving me. Didn't you?"

Hutch sighed. He knew he couldn't hide it. "Left shoulder," he whispered. "It's fine, just pulled a muscle."

"Some pair we make, huh?" Starsky grunted.

"Yeah, buddy, some pair."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Guy Stuff

Note: I do not own the rights to Starsky and Hutch. Just enjoy dreaming and imagining. Thank you to everyone reading along. I hope you can imagine with me! Sunshine always, Karen

Hutch's eyebrows drew together in worry as he pulled Starsky closer. Keeping his partner warm was crucial. Even though the sun still shone bright and warm, Hutch could feel sticky perspiration dripping down his friend's back; Starsky shivered like crystal icicles hung in the air around him. The sweat would evaporate, taking with it precious body heat. Hutch bit into his lower lip, looking up to the rim where they stood only moments before the quake. Durango better hurry with that help. Starsky's compromised body was already shocky. Hutch knew the temperature would start falling soon, as night approached, hastening his partner's suffering. Starsky needed medical treatment now. But first they had to get him off the small ledge that ironically had saved his friend's life.

Starsky tried to move his left arm, but the action caused him to jolt in pain. "Hmmph!"

"Starsk, try not to move it." Hutch looked at the grotesquely deformed arm. It was severely swollen. If his medical class served him well the humerus bone, located in the upper part of the arm,was poking out through Starsky's skin. It was surrounded by dirt and gunk from the falling rocks, and there was severe deep purple bruising around the appendage,which could mean it was bleeding inside. "That arm is pretty banged up," Hutch said, brutally aware that it was he who had talked his friend into facing his fear.

Hutch tired to keep a straight poker face. Starsky's arm was more than banged up. The broken bone had actually pushed up through muscle, tissue and nerve endings to expose itself, and he worried about infection setting in from the dirt that had collected around the open wound. Although he didn't see any oozing blood, Hutch could tell by the dark area that the arm was bleeding internally; a hematoma. He couldn't tell how bad the blood loss was, but it could be significant enough to swell the arm so badly that it could cut off its circulation and the arm could start to die. Starsky would need surgery to repair this, not just a cast.

At first Hutch thought it best not to handle the arm or move it in anyway. He knew for a fact it was best not to attempt to try and push the bone back in place himself. He was aware any movement or sudden jolt of pain could send his partner into severe shock, but in the end he did decide he needed to clean the area and immobilize the arm, at the very least.

"Starsk, I'm going to have to stabilize that arm." Hutch's face grew dark, and his jaw clenched. "I'll be as gentle as I can."

Starsky's gaze racked over Hutch. He could see the rigid tension in his every muscle. Hutch was scared. Scared of causing him pain.

Starsky blinked, his throat moving as he spoke. "I can handle it." He looked away, not trusting himself to keep a stoic face, and feeling Hutch's gaze burning through what was left of his bravado.

_Stay calm just a little longer. Don't let him know you're near your breaking point_. Starsky thought.

Sensing his partner's state, Hutch took Starsky's right hand into his, rubbing his fingers across the knuckles.

"Starsk, look at me."

"I'm fine."

"Look at me,"Hutch gripped Starsky's hand tighter.

Starsky could feel the strength of his partner in that squeeze, and his raw trust in Hutch brought him to meet his gaze.

"I said I'm f--."

"Can the act, Starsky." Hutch stiffened, letting go the hand he held. Quickly regretting his words he gave an apologetic smile. He didn't mean to snap. He was scared, too. "This is just your way of trying to get out of climbing anymore, huh, pal?" Hutch lightly teased, now searching his backpack once more.

"You're on to me. Hmmm!" Starsky gnashed his teeth, looking at his broken arm resting at his side, knowing this was going to hurt.

Desperately trying to block the notion of what he was about to do, Hutch found a newspaper in the backpack, and some duct tape. He unfolded the paper, then rolled it up forming two very crude- looking splints. Hutch's hand was warm and confident as he positioned the cylinder shaped splints on either side of the injured arm and taped them in place.

As gentle as Hutch was trying to be, Starsky was fraught with pain and nearing tears, but held them back. Hutch stared over, noticing how strained every muscle in his friend was.

"Starsk," Hutch choked on the word.

"Isn't so bad," Starsky said through clenched teeth, the adrenalin flow that was keeping him focused beginning to subside. "I hate this rock." Starksy ducked his head, trying to hide the pain.

"Doesn't this beat me dragging you off to some secluded cabin in the woods, huh, pal?"

"Next time how 'bout--" Starsky let go a groan. "Simple game of miniature golf?"

Hutch positioned his friend's injured arm upon his lap. "Golf, huh? We'll make a day of it, partner," he said, letting his hand linger there a moment

"That's the best I can do for now, Starsk."

"I'd say your best is pretty good, Nature Lover."

Starsky's words coaxed a smile from his worried partner.

For a while it was eerily quiet as the two men huddled against the rock. From here the sky looked like liquid amber and the rocky ledges around them like a king's jagged crown. If it weren't for the fact their lives were at stake it would have been almost peaceful.

There was a funny buzzing going on in his ears. Starsky looked up to the light blue sky and puffy clouds. He watched the shadows creep across the rock. He avoided looking down, trying his best not to think about falling over the edge again. A frantic feeling settled inside his gut, his chin dropping to his chest. Starsky's thoughts started to turn more toward the altitude at which he sat. The height was dizzying, and he recalled the frenzied downward spiral, as he plummeted through nothing but air. Starsky took in a few breaths, feeling sick again. His head felt like exploding. His twisted arm sent his pain response through the roof, as it radiated throughout his body, his chest feeling heavier with each breath he took.

Hutch noted the change and gripped Starsky's right hand. "Starsky, you're worrying me here. Gotta try and stay with me, partner."

"Trying."

Starsky's body twitched, shivering violently as he slumped sideways in Hutch's hold. He struggled in his partner's arms, retching and gagging, regurgitating nothing but stomach acid. Dry heaves seized his body, and he convulsed.

Hutch wrapped his arms around Starsky, supporting his upper body. "I'm sorry, buddy. Take it easy. Easy now."

"Hard to breathe,"Starsky managed between shattering bouts of gagging and trying to suck in air.

"Let me take a look, buddy." Hutch mentally kicked himself for not being more thorough. His mind plagued by the harsh jumbled reality of their situation.

Hutch sat Starsky up against the rocky wall. He bent closer. Slowly lifting Starsky's shirt, clamping his bottom lip with his teeth when he saw the large dark bruises on Starsky's torso. Watching his own hands shake, Hutch's long fingers touched along the areas with feathery softness as he gently pressed testing for damage.

Pain knife-bladed through Starsky. He moaned under his breath, but didn't pull away from his partner's touch, gritting through Hutch's exam.

"What are we going to do?" Starsky flinched, suddenly feeling like a part of his chest just caved in.

Hutch glanced up. "Sorry," he said, quickly looking back to the deep purple bruising. "Relax," Hutch soothingly whispered, continuing to gently probethe area.

"That's your game plan?" Starsky clenched his teeth. "What do you do, Hutchinson? Lie awake at night thinking up new ways to make our lives more exciting and dangerous then they already-- Arrrr---eee-hhhhh!" Starsky gasped, trying not to breathe too deep.

"Broken ribs," Hutch surmised, dropping his hand to settle it on Starsky's shoulder.

"No kidding." Starsky slowly blinked, leaning limply against Hutch. "Uhhhhhhh," he groaned in distress.

The mercury hadn't dropped much, but Starsky's temperature did, as he shivered uncontrollably, eyes tightly closed. He felt unbalanced, and even though he knew he was sitting upon a ledge, he felt like there was nothing beneath him.

A slight rumbling and the crackle of rock made him open his eyes back up. He tried not to look down, staring straight ahead but vertigo hit him and looking down was the only thing that kept him from feeling like he was falling. There was a battle going on inside him. A battle between his fear and his pride. He was stubborn, holding back his fright, but vertigo hit him anyway, and he moaned.

"Easy, It's okay." Hutch's warm fingers warmed the side of Starsky's cheek. "You know I'm proud of you."

"You don't say?"

Starsky figured Hutch was trying to make things easier on him. It wasn't working. His fear quickly turned into a flash of anger. He wasn't going to show how scared he really was.

"Just relax, buddy." Hutch continued to stroke his cheek.

"Not in a relaxing mood," Starsky snipped, pulling his head away from the touch.

"Starsk, it's okay to be scared."

"Not!"

"Buddy, you're talking to me, remember?"

"You don't believe me?"

Hutch laughed lightly. "Nope."

"Fine, don't."

"Starsk." Hutch gave a hurt look. "I'm just trying to help you out."

Starsky took in a few breaths. "They'll get to us soon," he said, trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, pal. Real soon."

Hutch knew it was crucial to keep Starsky awak. Not wanting him to slip into unconsciousness, he kept him talking.

"You warm enough?" he asked, stretching the blanket up higher on Starsky's torso.

"Yes, just thirsty."

Hutch drew the canteen from the backpack. Unscrewing the cap he positioned it against Starsky's dry lips. "I want you to take one small sip, Starsk, that's all."

Starsky did as he was told, taking in a small amount. He wanted more, but trusted Hutch to know what he was doing.

"This isn't so bad, huh, Starsk, least we got a nice view." Hutch put the canteen back, trying to bolster both their spirits.

"Not so bad." Starsky could feel the goose bumps that attacked every point of his skin, making him shiver. He took in a few panting breaths. "I, uh, who am I kidding? Scared to death, Hutch." He gave a small smile. "Guess I screwed up. Know what my third grade teacher made me do when I'd mess up?"

"What?" Hutch asked, his heart twisting into him, seeing his partner in pain and so afraid.

"She'd make me write it on paper."

"Yeah?" Hutch questioned softly.

"You know how boring it is to write, 'I will not chew gum in class' one hundred times, Hutch? Guess I failed this class. Durango will probably have me writing, 'I will not fall off a cliff, one thousand times'."

"Well, buddy, there's always extra credit," Hutch patted Starsky's tummy, giving a small chuckle.

"Funny, Hutchinson."

Hutch got serious, then said, "Takes a strong spirit to face your fear, partner."

Starsky gazed at his friend for a minute, then asked, "What are you afraid of?" Trying desperately not to focus on the constant ache in his arm and chest and his pounding head.

"Can't comment on that."

"Come on, Hutch. Spill it."

"Erythrophobia."

"What?"

"Erythrophobia, Starsky." Hutch smirked. "The fear of the color red. Why do you think I can't stand that red--"

"That's not fun--"

Starsky's voice suddenly went mute, his senses dimmed, and his surroundings seemed to prick with black spots. He tried to move slightly to force himself to stay with it.

"You're okay. You're okay, pal. Don't move so much."

"Trying not to," Starsky whispered, carefully letting out a breath. "Every time I do it hurts worse."

Hutch frowned, as guilt shot through him. He had done the best he could do to make his partner comfortable. His chest tightened; he hated watching his best friend in pain. Wanting and wishing that he could somehow take it away. Starsky was too injured for him to even think about getting him up this cliff alone.

Starsky forced himself to focus. Hutch hovered over him, his face blurry but there. "Hutch? Aaaah -- hhhh," he moaned in pain, the fingers of his good hand flexing and digging at the dirt.

Hutch reached over and grasped his friend's hand. "Hold tight to it," he instructed lowly. Starsky's knuckles were white as he gripped Hutch's hand. "Right there, pal. Good work." Hutch gently wiped away more dust from Starsky's nostrils and tear ducts, noting his breathing was rapid and his skin clammy to the touch. Looking out over the vast gorge, Hutch called out in despondent anguish, "Durango." His voice highly agitated, he yelled loudly, as the words echoed off the stone walls.

Abruptly there came a cracking- rumble. It boomed out over the canyon, and hell broke loose from above.

"Son-of-a--!" Hutch screamed, pushing Starsky sideways, immediately regretting the action when Starsky howled in pain. But there was no choice. It was the only course of action he could take, dipping his upper body low to shelter his injured partner from the falling debris as another shockwave hit.

The granite formations above and around them broke away and struck all around. Hutch felt powerless to do anything as the ledge that supported them shook hard, as if the hand of an angry god had latched on to it,determined to knock them off.

Hutch gasped as cascading rock hit his back.

On impulse,Starsky tried to wiggle free of Hutch's shielding forum in an attempt to help his friend.

"Hutch, ohhhh!" Starsky howled out again from the movement.

"No! Don't move," Hutch grunted again, holding his friend tighter. "Nothing. It's nothing. I'm okay, Starsky. J-just don't move!" He warned.

Hutch stiffed his body, keeping his weight off Starsky and letting the falling rocks bounce off his back, fighting back his own pain and desperate thoughts.

What if the shelf did give way. Hutch wasn't confident enough that his rigging would hold them both to the side of the cliff. He had risked his buddy's life. For what? To dislodge a long-rooted fear? If Starsky died because of his persistence, how would he ever forgive himself for that?

Once again the tremors stopped, and Hutch sat up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and back. He glanced down at Starsky,who lay clumsily across his lap, panting as a fresh round of pain shot through him.

Hutch gently took Starsky by both shoulders, trying to buffer his pain as he sat him back against the rock.

Starsky's eyes were shut tight. The world was spinning and he fought to orient himself. His body was rigid, his jaw set tight, and he was sweating hard. Hutch could tell he was hurting a lot. He leaned in, putting a hand to the side of his head and running his fingers through the curls.

"Hey, buddy?" Hutch scowled. "I'm sorry for that."

Starsky opened his eyes, and looked right into Hutch's. "You didn't plan this." He grimaced, pressing a hand to his chest, a wave of dizziness hit him as he struggled to comprehend the spinning blur of motion around him. "You okay, Hutch?" Starsky asked, finding it harder and harder to stay focused.

"I'm okay." Hutch gave a half-hearted laugh at the ridiculous question.'Of course he was okay. "How 'bout you, huh, buddy? Are you okay? Hutch rubbed his eyes with both hands,trying to wipe away the dirt and dust that clung to his lashes.

"Fine." Starsky broke eye contact, looking away from the concern on Hutch's face. "The world's just all wrong." He tried to whitewash his pain.

Hutch nodded to himself, turning his attention to the blanket that had slipped off his partner during the last tremor. Quietly he picked it up and covered Starsky, nestling him against his side and feeling Starsky immediately grow heavy and his breathing slow, as he passed out.

"Damn it, Starsk," Hutch uttered under his breath. "Durango, where are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Guy Stuff: Sixth and final chapter. Thank you to everyone for dreaming along with me on this one. I hope you enjoyed it. Sunshine always, Karen

Disclaim: This is non-profit dreaming. Written for fun/ hobby only.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hutch knew he had to place all faith in Durango. Trying to get Starsky up the side of the cliff alone was out of the question. Looking over the steep drop off, Hutch's anxiety mounted. Starsky leaned heavy against him. His eyes were closed, dark circles beginning to form under them and his jaw was tight from the ongoing pain he had to be in.

Hutch wiped a shaky hand over his mouth. "Damn it. If Durango doesn't show up soon, pal, we'll have to think of another way out of here," he mumbled.

"Hutch." Starsky's eyes listlessly rolled open, and he grunted.

"Sorry, pal," Hutch apologized, unaware he had spoken out loud. Bending over, he tried to peer into Starsky's face. "You okay?" he asked, careful not to move too much.

"Already told you, I'm fine." Starsky lied, taking in a deep breath and winced. "Uhhh---when I'm going to learn not to do that?"

"Do what?" Hutch asked, never taking his gaze from his friend.

"Breathe."

"I'll get you out of here, buddy. One way or another."

"Hutch, what are you suggesting?" Starsky asked, gathering the small blanket closer to him.

"Lot of hikers and birdwatchers frequent this area. Someone has to come along. Right?"

Starsky glanced around. Clouds still floated in the sky and the sun still shone bright, but he felt chilled. They were smack dab in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by steep granite walls. He felt a small reverberating in the ground under them, and knew, Hutch was trying to play it cool. But he knew, they were in trouble, deep.

"Right, Starsk?" Hutch's tone was more anxious this time, as he repeated the question, nudging for encouragement.

Starsky flashed Hutch a suspicious look. Had his partner gotten a bachelor's degree in optimism? "I'll get back to you on that."

Starsky huddled closer to his friend, sharing his warmth. The movement pulled at his side, producing severepain, and he grimaced.

Hutch's stomach bubbled with guilt "Starsk, easy. I'm sorry for all this." He lowered his voice. "I thought this would help you face your fear."

"Hutch," Starsky stopped him. "I just want you to do one thing for me."

"What, buddy? Anything?"

"Find my other shoe." Starsky gave Hutch a genuine smile, wiggling his shoeless foot.

Hutch gave a thin smile, looking to the big toe that still stuck out of the red sock. "You caught a lucky break, Starsky," Hutch said, playing along. "I'll buy you something with style this time."

"Hutch--"

"No sneakers. Something with grace."

"Hutch--"

"What size are you again, Starsk?"

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hutch paused to listen..

Hutch stayed huddled close to Starsky, their shared body contact keeping them both warm. Hutch continued to listen. Suddenly he heard the thumping whop-whop sound of a helicopter's steel blades slicing through the air. He gazed above at the canyon rim, a massive cloud of dust had kicked up and hung overhead. Hutch ducked closer to his partner to shield him should any of it rain down upon them.

He kept his gaze fastened above, guessing the rescue chopper had to land a few hundred feet away to avoid any further breaking of the shelf or should another tremor occur. Time seemed to pass eerily slow, until finally there was a buzz of activity above.

Hutch took in a deep breath, then needlessly yelled. "Down here! We're down here. Hang on, Starsk, still a little ways to go."

"Help's here!" A voice came to him

"About time!" In a single push, Hutch was driven to his feet by the two words.

Titling his head back, he stared straight up the granite slab, pausing to let the full impact of the moment hit him.

"There's not enough room for a medic on that ledge, and we don't want to chance it with these tremors. We're sending down a litter basket. Hutch! Can you handle it?"

It was Durango, his big voice wailing over the valley.

"Yes, send it down!"

Hutch tried to calm his mind, turning to his partner whose eyes were wide with concern.

"No way, man. Hutch--"

"Starsky, take it easy." Hutch hunkered down next to his friend. "Look, here's how it goes. There's no other option. Can't lower you down, it's too dangerous, and you can't climb in the shape you're in." Hutch glanced up as the basket was being lowered, then back at Starsky. "You've already proven you can take a fall," Hutch gave a light chuckle. "What else do you have to fear, huh, buddy?"

"Take your pick," Starsky's voice warbled as he eyed the valley below.

Hutch ran two fingers over Starsky's cheek bone, then hooked them under the curls at the napeof his neck. Neither of them moved for a moment. "I've had dreams about this. About falling." Starsky's gut twisted inside,and he thought he might be sick again. He shifted, looking back at Hutch, flinching and raising his good hand toward him. "'Sides, I'm not so sure about my last moves." Starsky pressed his back further against the granite. "Think I'll just sit here."

Hutch caught the shaky hand. "Starsk," he barely whispered, feeling his partner's fear.

There were no more words to be said, as they spoke with their eyes.

_Don't let me fall._

_'I'll be damned if I do this time, buddy._

Hutch gave one last squeeze to his partner's hand, then fumbled to unlatch them, freeing them from their place on the rock, then stood just as the basket neared. He reached up to help guide the litter down.

"Gimme some slack! Come on, damn it! Slack!" Hutch called again, his impatience causing him to tug harder on the litter. A few stones were dislodged from the movement above and fell banging around them. "Aw, watch it!" Hutch yelled, as one large stone hit him in the shoulder. He could already feel blood dripping down his arm.

It took some maneuvering but Hutch finally got Starsky strapped down into the basket. "Cushy?" he smiled at his worried friend.

"The cushiest," Starsky feigned humor. "What about you?" he said quietly. "Your shoulder's bleeding." Starsky noted the red seeping through Hutch's shirt.

_Silence. _

Hutch's own fear knotted his stomach.

"I'll see you in five minutes." Hutch gave a reassuring nod.

Starsky wasn't going to let himself give in to the fear. A crooked smile formed on his face. "Make it four, and you owe me a couple World Series tickets."

"No guarantees, chump. But I'll do my best," Hutch said, letting his hand fall away from his friend. "Take him up," he called out to the men above.

"Okay!" Hutch yelled. "Nice and gentle!" His voice took on a harsh growl.

"Take it easy, Hutch. Don't get them mad. My life is in their hands."

"Just let them do all the work, Starsky." Hutch kept a steady hold on the basket until it was out of his reach. "Close your eyes.," he called out, just as his fingertips left the metal frame.

"Hutch." Starsky flinched against his restraints, shaking the entire basket. "I don't think I can do this," he called.

"Think less." Hutch kept his cool, repeating his earlier warning. "Partner, just keep your eyes closed." Not certain if Starsky's struggling was out of fear, pain or both.

Starsky closed his eyes tight, feeling a moment of fresh fear. What if another tremor came? What if falling rock cut the cable and he fell to the valley floor this time? Worse--what if he were pulled to safety and Hutch didn't make it? Thoughts raced through his mind as fast as his heart beating against his broken ribs, and he inadvertently looked down.

"You're doing great, Starsky. Almost there. Nothing to it. Right, partner?"

He heard Hutch's voice, wanted to reply, but couldn't. He settled heavily in the litter, feeling weary and cold, letting go his anxiety. He lapsed in and out of awareness.

Hutch felt uneasy, felt his heart thundering in his chest. He didn't like not being near his friend, putting his partner's life in the hands of others, but it was their only real option. He kept a sharp eye on the basket as it rose slowly, once in awhile bumping or catching against the rock.

"How you doing, Starsk?"

He got no reply, which was even more worrisome then the thought of another tremor. "Starsky?" Hutch tried again, wringing his hands nervously.

As seconds ticked away and he got no answer, Hutch struggled to keep calm. But when he saw the basket pendulum, as the line got stuck on a pitch, Hutch started to lose control and freak out.

"Get him the hell up there!

"I'm on it!" Hutch heard Durango's voice. "Wait! Yes! Okay, keep pulling, nice and gently."

Hutch watched closely, realizing the basket was now being hauled up onto solid ground. Hearing a resounding cheer from above, Hutch dropped his gaze to the ground, blowing out one long breath, and managing to get his heart rate to return.

"Hutch, it's okay," Durango yelled. "We've got him."

A second latter he was rewarded with a snapping sound, and Durango's voice once again booming out over the canyon.

"Rope!"

Hutch quickly stepped off to the side as not to get hit in the head.

Hutch took the cable,clipping it to his body harness. He was emotionally exhausted. What if Starsky hadn't landed on that small outcropped ledge? What if he wasn't there to grab the rope and pull his partner to safety? What if the weight had been too much and he'd lost his friend?

As Hutch was slowly pulled back up to level ground, he gazed out over the landscape, feeling nothing but air beneath his feet. He'd lost his thrill for the sun-soaked carved rock.

As he got to the lip of the cliff, he was helped up the rest of the way, standing on shaky legs as Durango unclipped the rope from his harness.

"How is he?" Hutch anxiously asked, numb fingers frantically fumbling to help unbuckle his rigging.

"He's in and out," Durango answered.

"Get this off me!" Hutch's frustration bloomed into anger when his hands didn't work fast enough.

"Easy, rodeo cowboy." Durango gripped Hutch's arm. "He's holding on just fine. The paramedics have him on oxygen and have already checked his vitals. He's stable and we'll be transporting him soon."

With the last of the climbing gear undone, Hutch shed the harness. He'd be the judge of how his partner was faring. Half staggering to his friend's side, Hutch fastened his gaze to the eyes that were just starting to blink back open. Starsky's face was stone white and etched with numerous scrapes, bumps, and cuts. He didn't seem to be all there, yet Hutch could see the pain and fear in his eyes.

One of the paramedics pricked the inside crook of Starksy's arm to start an IV.

"Ow--" The sensation startled Starsky, his jerky movement showing his pain. "Hutch," he called out in a daze, his eyes cutting all around. "What's happening--" he choked, his throat closing.

"It's nothing, buddy. You're going for a helicopter ride. They're going to take you to the hospital."

Starsky considered the blond head and blue eyes carefully, then took a calming breath, flashing an apologetic smile. "I know," he lied.

"You know, huh?" Hutch gave a small smile, laying a hand to Starsky's shoulder, and turned his attention to the medic who was placing the IV in his friend's undamaged arm. "How's it coming?" Hutch asked.

"Almost finished." The medic's sharp brown eyes looked up to assess the worried blond man before him. "Got some broken ribs, probably a concussion, and that arm is very swollen, defiantly broken, probably needs surgery." The medic sent Hutch a bright smile. "I'm not the doctor, but I've seen worse. He needs some patch work, but I think he'll make it."

Hutch nodded more to himself.

Durango suddenly appeared, crouching down next to him. "This was a bigger punch than I expected." Hutch figured that was the man's way of saying he was sorry for the way things had turned out.** "**Next time--"

"Starsk and I are good, no next times."

Durango looked at the downed man. "Don't need to get over my fear," Starsky backed Hutch up.

"You don't want to get over your fear of heights? Why?" Durango looked perplexed.

"Think I'll live longer," Starsky uttered, eyes fluttering with weariness. "'Sides, building ships is safer."

"Sailing the seven seas. Now, ain't he the Maverick." Durango quirked.

"Isn't he," Hutch corrected.

"You take care of yourself there, Maverick." Durango gave a smile of reassuring warmth. "Don't ride those subways after dark."

"Subways?" Both partners questioned in unison.

"Everybody's got their fears."

Durango's laughter bubbled as he stood. Tipping his head, he turned and ambled away toward the horizon where the sky met the land.

It had looked so cliché', Hutch gave a little snort.

"Ship building, Starsk?"

"Model ships."

Hutch rolled his eyes upward. He should have known.

"Hey, Hutch?"

"What you need, partner?" Hutch leaned down low.

"Wanna know what the hardest part about all this 'guy stuff ' is?

"What's that?"

"Finding something to do for an encore."

The End.

Homework: Everybody is afraid of something. What is Hutch afraid of?


End file.
